


Obsession

by Rose_The_Reaper



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: A regular to Anteiku meets Nishiki and falls in love with him. She'll stop at nothing to make sure he belongs to her.





	Obsession

I opened the door to Anteiku and sat down in my regular spot. A tall, lean blond with glasses that made him look nerdy but in a cute way, approached me.

“New to Anteiku?” I asked him, since I didn’t recognize him from my frequent visits to the café. 

“Yeah, how did you know?” he asked and Touka hit him on the head.

“Have some respect, that’s Miss Kiyohime Takahara, the daughter of one of the presidents of the Kanou General Hospital!” Touka said, looking like she might strangle the blond.

“It’s quite alright, Touka.” I said. 

“Wait, you’re the Miss Takahara? The one with a world famous clothing line?” the blond asked, looking a bit embarrassed.

“The one and only.” I said with a smile.

“Is there anything I can do to make up for my mistake?” he asked.

“Well first you can tell me your name.” I said.

“Nishiki.” He answered.

“Nishiki, to make up for your atrocious mistake,” I exaggerated. “I want you to model for me.”

“Are you serious?” he asked.

“Yep. I have a new fall line coming out for men soon and I need a model.”

“Well I suppose I could help out.” He said, sounding unsure.

“Excellent! Meet me outside Yutaka Towers at eleven in the morning on Saturday.” I said. “Now could you get me the Anteiku special coffee please?”

Nishiki looked panicked.

“That’s not something we serve,” he said and I allowed my eyes to switch from human to ghoul for a quick second to make sure no one else in the café noticed. 

“I think you do serve it.” I said.

“Of course Miss Takahara. My mistake.” He said and went to get my drink. As I waited, I absentmindedly played with the necklace I wore. It was silver with a Chinese dragon as the pendant. It was a gift from a priest of the church my mother frequented. 

Nishiki quickly returned with my coffee, set it on the table, and then went back to work. I sipped at my coffee, enjoying the slightly sweet taste of flesh that was mixed in.

When I was finished my coffee, I pulled out my wallet, and left 500 yen, even though the coffee was only 100 yen. I had money to spare so I figured why not put it towards a ghoul-safe café? I waved goodbye to Touka and Nishiki as I left and began walking to my apartment building which was a few blocks away. 

When I got to my apartment, I laid down on my bed and began thinking about Nishiki. The cannibalistic streak I sometimes had wanted to taste him, but the ghoul side of me wanted to befriend and perhaps pursue a romantic relationship with him. I made a quick call to one of my designers to send me the men’s collection of the Aki line so I could start a portfolio with Nishiki as my model.

The days leading up to Saturday were basically me and one of my designers filling a closet with outfits, hauling a green screen up to the living room, and getting all my photography equipment ready.

When Saturday came, I went down to fetch Nishiki and brought him up to my penthouse. We got started right away and he was very cooperative with the poses I told him to do.

“Tell me about yourself, Nishiki,” I said, starting conversation as I photographed him. 

“I’m studying pharmacology at Kamii University. I’m a second year.”

“Wow. You must be super smart then.”

“I guess. My girlfriend is smarter. She’s studying medicine.”

As soon as I heard the word girlfriend, I felt my sanity snap. Nishiki was supposed to be mine. I quickly contemplated devouring him but then I realized I could devour his girlfriend and have him all to myself.

“That’s impressive. It’s super tough work I hear.” I said, masking my unstable mind.

“Yeah. She’s a hard worker.” He said.

We continued idle chatter for the next few hours until we finished. Once we were done, I led him outside and he walked away. I waited a few minutes, then began to follow his scent.

I stopped when he arrived at an apartment complex and watched him go inside the third door from the stairs that led to the top of the complex. As I started to walk away, I began formulating a plan.

Over the next few weeks, I continued to frequent Anteiku and talked to Nishiki as he worked. I started to learn more and more about him and fell deeper and deeper in love with him.

One day, as we were talking, Nishiki mentioned how Kimi was going to another ward to visit a friend and how he was worried about ghoul activity. I realized then that this was my chance to make Nishiki mine. When I left the café, I made a beeline to Nishiki’s apartment complex and waited across the street.

A few hours later, Kimi left the complex. I followed her from a distance to make sure she didn’t spot me. Once I figured I was a safe distance away, I called out to her.

“Excuse me miss. Can you help me find my daughter?” She turned around and let me approach her.

“Where did you lose her?”

“I think she ran down there.” I said, pointing to an alley behind us.

“Let’s take a look.” She said, leading the way into the alley.

I wanted to laugh, she was so gullible. Once we were halfway down the alley, Kimi turned to me.

“I don’t think she’s down here.”

“Oh well. I got what I wanted.” I said.

“What?” she asked, taking a step back. I allowed my eyes to shift and smiled sweetly at her before I lunged at her. I quickly bit into her throat, the sweet taste of her life essence flooding my taste buds. She tasted sweet, like the mochi I used to eat as a human.

I took a step back to admire my handiwork. Blood spewed from her jugular vein. She coughed and I felt her blood spray my face. It was warm and fueled my hunger.

“Why?” she choked out.

“So I can have dear Nishiki all to myself.” I said.

Her eyes widened and began watering. 

“Please don’t.” she said softly. 

“Your begging is pathetic.” I said, then ran a hand through her stomach. She gasped and sputtered as blood flooded into her lungs. She reached up and grabbed my shirt collar to hold herself up.

“Get off you bitch!” I shrieked, pushing her away.

I felt my necklace tear away and I screamed in anger. I knew I wouldn’t be able to find it in this dark alley. I took a few more bites out of her, enjoying the weak whimpers she was making. 

When I finished, I used my utaku ability to run up the sides of the buildings. I ran across the rooftops and stopped when I arrived at my apartment.

I threw my clothes on the floor and quickly showered. I then moved the clothes to the garbage and then went to bed. 

I continued my routines as usual and went on as if I had never killed Kimi. Nishiki looked so sad when I stopped by Anteiku but I knew I had to give him time.

A few days after I killed Kimi, I was sketching new designs when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door to find Nishiki looking enraged.

“You killed her, didn’t you?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Your necklace was found at Kimi’s murder scene.” He said, forcing his way into my apartment.

“It was given to me by a priest, I’m sure a lot of other people have the same one.” I said, knowing my excuse was a bit pathetic.

He stopped and breathed in heavily. He glared at me, then made his way into my bathroom, where my blood stained clothes lay.

He picked up the shirt and sniffed it. His eyes immediately shifted. 

“You killed her.” He said, moving towards me.

“Please, listen to me Nishiki.” I said, backing out of the bathroom. 

“Why did you kill her?” he growled.

“I did it for us, Nishiki.” I said.

“What the fuck do you mean by that?”

“I killed her so we could be together.” I said. 

“As if I could love a bitch like you.” he said, then rammed his hand through my sternum.

I gasped and coughed out blood as he removed his hand. I fell to the floor clutching my wound. 

“Please Nishiki. I love you.”

“If you truly loved me, you would have let me go.” He said, his kagune forming.

“Please.” I begged.

“Shut up.” He said, then forced his kagune into my wound. I sputtered helplessly but did nothing to stop him. I didn’t care that he was going to kill me. I was fine as long as it was by his hands.

I felt his kagune ripping through my insides and I knew I wouldn’t be able to heal. I felt tears run down my face as I looked at Nishiki. 

“I love you.” I said, then my world went black.


End file.
